kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Zedekiah Strong
Zedekiah Strong is the leader of the Inter-Dimensional Agency. History Zedekiah Strong has existed since the very beginning. When the universes were created amidst the Nexus, Zedekiah and his blood-brother Vincent Heart were manifested in the Heart of the Nexus to become Judges, deciding the fates of various universes. Zedekiah adopted the equilibrium ideal, in which universes needed to have a balance of both good and evil in order to properly prosper. Vincent desired that it be one way or the other, as equilibrium is both difficult and constantly shifting. The two bickered on their ideals for thousands of years, but one day, Vincent decided to take matters into his own hands and became a corrupted version of himself, Vincent Vile. The two battled for eons in a land that would become known as the Eternal Battlegrounds, and ended with Zedekiah sealing Vincent within Dimensium, a residue ore made when two universes connect, and entrapping him within the Realm of Torment. Left alone with millions of universes in need of guidance, Zedekiah desired to make it his mission to keep his equilibrium belief. Starting with the collapsing universe of Dehkae Etmora, Zedekiah recruited Watcher, Hunter, and Seeker as his first major allies. A few years later, Zedekiah discovered the anomaly Sam Zeal and the two instantly became friends, making him Zedekiah’s second in command. Zedekiah eventually inducted Sir Fredrick and Sir Reginald into their group, hoping to add more to the good side of the balance. They became the basis of the Inter-Dimensional Agency, steadily recruiting more universes under their banner with promise of protection. The balance was shifted when Seeker and several of his supporters left the IDA and formed the Shard, and Sir Fredrick and Sir Reginald left and formed the Order of Purity. Later encounters with the Void Walkers and the Army of Abominations required Zedekiah to greatly expand the IDA’s numbers, eventually leading to it becoming the number one Universal Power. Appearance He wears a black suit, black tie, a wide-brimmed black hat, and has an eye-patch over his left eye due to a wound received against Cthulu. Abilities Zedekiah has existed since the beginning, meaning he has an incredible level of combat experience under his belt. He has a magical prowess unlike any divine being, and can summon any hand-to-hand weapon (so long as the true owner is not using it). He absolutely despises guns, and will only resort to ranged combat with magic should the need arise. Many who look up to Zedekiah see him as a father-figure, constantly helping others and pushing them forward towards greatness. He loves his children, Christopher and Cassandra, greatly, and feels guilt whenever he fails in something tremendous. When Goombella attempted to read his Power Level, she immediately fainted, implying it is very tremendous. Stories He's Appeared *Test of Strength *On The Way (Let's Get Original) **A Day in the Life of Zedekiah Strong *Seven Lights: The Last (cameo) *Index and the World Rings Category:OCs Category:Males Category:IDA Members Category:Mal Masque's Pages Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders